


Abyss

by InebriatedGlowworm



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Motherfluffing Angst, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedGlowworm/pseuds/InebriatedGlowworm
Summary: A cold November evening brings Jason Todd to the manor. Joker is out, Gotham has fallen he is going to do what needs to be done.





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspried by "Sea Fever" by John Masefield.

Jason Todd finds himself on the steps of the manor knocking a quick cadence on the mahogany paneled metal door. A place he used to call home, not so much anymore. Bruce and Jason have a tender relationship threatening to explode at a moment's notice. Each claiming their way is right, violently chastising the other. Sure, they had dinners every Friday night, more often than not ending in heated arguments. Progress, they say. There were good times sprinkled throughout and Jason, for the most part, followed their rules, yet, standing firmly by his views. He will sacrifice his pride for the sake of his family. He clutches onto those memories like a lifeline keeping him above a raging sea.

Alfred greets the man in a brown leather jacket, old t-shirt, jeans and leather converse. Becoming concerned with the solemn look and lips set in a hard line, he welcomes him in offering a steaming cup of coffee as they make their way to the study. Alfred uses a poker to antagonize the smoldering fire in the giant slate fireplace.

"Anything I can assist you with, Jason?" Alfred stopped calling Jason 'master' upon his request when he first came to the manor many, many years ago. 

Jason's eyes furrow taking an unsure breath. He realizes he needs to accomplish his mission even though it will cause him to become estranged from his family once again. Staring into the flames was easier than looking Alfred in the eye, "I'm going to kill Joker."

Alfred does not falter at the statement, "Is this the only option you see fit?" Knowing full well Jason racked his brain running tirelessly though alternative options about his granite resolution. Alfred realizes the heft of that decision and what is to come with the fallout. The power vacuum after the first step is completed will be immense, and the underworld of Gotham will need a leader. 

Jason nods. What he is trying to accomplish he needs the full force of Batman trying to take him down, disowning him on every accord. There's always time for reconciliations he halfheartedly tries to convince himself, deftly realizing that will not happen. Both men are not blind to the fact Jason may not return from this mission.

"Pushing your family away like this, you could lose them forever. They may not-," Alfred tries to hide a single tear running down his weathered face, "They may not see your point of view."

"I must, Alfred. Don't you see, Joker is out and Gotham has fallen."

"I-."

"Bruce won't do what is necessary." Jason looks to the suddenly aged man. "He needs to be taken care of, Alfie, once and for all-," He cannot let Joker take more lives. An office building, a grocery store, and a hospital blew up since his escape and Batman only wants to return him to Arkham Asylum. If it's the last thing he will do, Jason is taking Joker with him.

"I know, Jason. I will keep your memory clean. They," the JLA, Teen Titans, and the bat clan, "will spew evil hateful words of betrayal and curse you, but I will know. I will know." Alfred places a firm hand on Jason's shoulder reassuring him. Alfred knows what must be done and sends a quick prayer to the gods to watch over his grandson. Jason will succeed. The weight of Gotham resting squarely on Jason's shoulders, nearly crippling the young man of twenty two years of age. Gotham is going to become a gruesome place in the coming days.

Jason walks to the doorway turning one last time taking in the warm comfort of the manor hands tucked in his jacket, "Goodbye, Alfred." Disappearing into the brisk November evening reciting John Masefield's Sea Fever, 

_"I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky,_  
_And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by;_  
_And the wheel's kick and the wind's song and the white sail's shaking,_  
_And a grey mist on the sea's face, and a grey dawn breaking."_

Alfred smiles in the doorway finishing the poem, _"And quiet sleep and a sweet dream when the long trick's over."_ Goodbye, dear boy.

  


Joker lay dead at his feet.

With his death, he didn't feel a weight lifting from his shoulders. Nothing. No joy. No relief. Satisfaction. Nothing. Jason Todd didn't know what to expect, but he imagines he should feel something.

His helmet lay nearby where it was knocked loose during the vicious fight. A centennial of Gotham. A tragic noir setting. A broken domino mask barely hanging on his face, ragged breaths coming in through worn lungs. 

He turns his head as Batman swoops down, the minuscule ruffle of his cape on the breeze giving him away. 

"You won't let me die. You won't let me live. Tell me, Bruce, do you bleed?"

Batman's wrinkled brow he opens his mouth to respond, Red Hood cuts him off whispering, "Never mind. Sounded better in my head."

Hood shakes his head turning to face the man. Without warning he punches Batman under the chin sending his head snapping back. Any other man would've been knocked out, but the bat suit cushions the blow.

The fight ensues. Exchanging violent blows for violent blows. Both left heaving for breath, beat and battered. The Red Hood pulls one of his Jericho 941's slamming the muzzle into Batman's chest. The triple weave reinforced kevlar has a weak point under the pectoral plates. 

"Jason, I never believed for one second, not for one second, you've turned. Despite the reports from-," Batman, Bruce, steadies his breathing after the Red Hood pulls the trigger sending a bullet burning through his body. "I'm- I'm proud of you, son. Did what I never could do." Indicating Joker's body lying in the gutter, reminiscent of what he was.

Bruce sinks back on the steps, elbow collapsing from holding himself up. Jason Todd's eyes widen at the sight. It was all too real. He would never get over the sight of Batman dying. This act firmly cemented his status as a crime lord into place as someone who is not to be reckoned with. He squats down on his haunches activating the emergency beacon on Batman's suit.

Gently patting Bruce's cheek, "Hey, don't fight it. I needed to do this, Bruce. You must understand, I had no choice. Gotham will be mine." Jason growls.

Bruce grips his shoulder with his weakening hand, eyes puzzled with questions and betrayal. Jason freezes at the sight and slowly straightens questioning himself about his quest to become the ruler of Gotham. At what cost, his family? Is that worth it for a wretched city? No. He- He must continue. Bruce's hand falling lifelessly to the ground.

 

Funny thing about his cartridges, they are constructed of a sturdy, yet, flexible synthetic polymer strong enough to penetrate armor then breaking away into a two part system concealing a ring of needle points each having their specific purpose. Pain over loaders enact the sensation of being shot and a projectile travelling through one's body. A small dose of epinephrine is released mimicking a human's fight or flight response. Finally, a sleeping agent that feels like Death herself is swinging her scythe at you.

Popping the collar on his brown leather jacket to keep the cold nipping wind at bay shoving his hands deep within his pockets he gives one final glance toward Bruce, the great Batman lying still on the steps, and walks away.


End file.
